


A man with charm is a very dangerous thing.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard AU, First time writing M/M, M/M, so it's been different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Gabriel is hired to be Sam’s bodyguard - what he wasn’t expecting was to fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled: Unrequited Love + Bodyguard AU + Gabriel (9 Squares - 3 Fics)

Gabe sighed to himself and even though it killed him to admit it, his younger brother was right. A man with charm was a very dangerous thing. Especially since this man in particular was 6’4’”, had chestnut brown.hair and hazel eyes he could lost in for days.

Yes, Gabe had fallen for the man he was supposed to be protecting. He was a fantastic bodyguard, so what was different this time? 

Castiel had gotten him the job after talking with Sam’s older brother Dean and their father. Both of them wanted someone they could trust to watch over Sam. Of course Sam fought like hell at first and kept insisting he didn’t need a bodyguard. .He wasn’t as wild as Dean although there were a few instances where you could tell the two of them were related. 

There was one night Gabe had to forcibly remove someone Sam was trying to sleep with. Ruby seemed like a sweet girl, but when she tried stabbing Sam, he had to step in. She grazed Gabe with the knife but he didn’t let that stop him from doing his job. Sam soon realized that it was better to have someone watching over him. 

He was sitting by the bar nursing a drink when Castiel came to sit beside him. “I can’t do it anymore Cas. This has gone on for years now, and I know. He’ll never love me.”

“Unrequited love is a bitch from what I understand, but maybe this is for the best. Have you given your 2 weeks yet?”

“I did that before coming here.” Castiel watched as his older brother downed the drink in front of him. “Papa Winchester was surprised but he told me I could use him as a reference for my next job if I needed.”

“John is a good man. A little misunderstood at times but a good man.” Gabe ordered another drink and Cas left him alone for a few minutes when he noticed that she was watching him from a boothe in the corner. 

“Excuse me, miss?” You glanced up away from your phone and watched as he took a seat across from you. 

“Can I help you?”

“Is there a reason you keep watching that man at the bar?”

You bit your lower lip and quietly sighed. “To be honest. A client of mine paid me to keep tabs on him but I don’t understand why. He only does this with the women he’s slept with, never a man.”

He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to you. “You tell whoever it is, they don’t need to concern themselves with how my brother is doing. He’s in a bad place right now because he fell in love with that damn moose of man.”

“Noted - I’ll let him know that I couldn’t make contact with him.”

Cas started to walk away but something was nagging at the back of his mind. What was Sam Winchester playing at? He didn’t want to see Gabriel get hurt, so he decided in that instance, he would play bodyguard for his own brother. He would be safer that way.


	2. He misses you just as much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets a letter from Sam a year after he stopped being his body guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to write a mini series with these prompts but I did.

A year had gone by and Sam was regretting his choice to let Gabe walk out of his life for good. Sam knew that Gabe had fallen in love with him. He wasn’t trying to exacerbate the situation but it had happened anyways.

Sam missed him. That’s why he wanted to you to keep tabs on him. He didn’t realize it at first but, the younger Winchester had fallen for Gabe.

He watched from his seat in the back as Cas gently kissed Dean on the cheek. He knew that wasn’t normal for a bodyguard to be dating the person they were protecting, but their relationship was never normal. He talked to Cas about it one night over drinks and he described the whole thing as a ‘profound bond.’

Sam reached out to you again. You tried turning him down, but you had a feeling something was different. Something had changed inside Sam Winchester. It was hard to pass up Sam’s offer. All you had to do was deliver a letter - and he was offering to triple your asking rate.

A year. That’s how long it had been since Gabriel quit being a bodyguard for Sam Winchester.

You could tell he was miserable. That alone made this part of your job difficult. Sighing to yourself, you entered the coffee shop where Gabe was working. He was currently cleaning up the front counter, so he didn’t hear you approach.

“Excuse me, are you Gabriel Novak?”

“Who wants to know?”

“I have a message from someone who would like to see you.” You watched as he eyed you suspiciously. You pulled out the envelope Sam gave you, and handed it to him. “Do what you want with this, but just know, he’s hurting just as much as you are.”

Leaving before he could object, you hurried out to the only car parked in front of the coffee shop. You quickly sat down in the passenger seat as his hand reached out to yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You did the right thing Y/N.”

“It’s up to him now.” Your (e/c) eyes met his blue eyes with a grin. “Why do I feel like I’m playing matchmaker for your son though?”

He chuckled as his lips pressed against the top of your head and your temple. “It’ll be worth it in the end.”

“I hope so Chuck, I really do.”

–

Gabe was debating on what he wanted to do. He was never expecting to hear anything from Sam Winchester again. The enveloped taunted him. He wanted so badly to rip it apart but on the other hand, he wanted to know what was written in the letter.

Tearing open the envelope, and setting it aside Gabe unfolded the letter and took a seat behind the register.

_Gabe,_

_It’s been over a year and every day there’s something missing. Something that I realize I never acknowledged, something that I took for granted while it was still close by._

_I thought I was lying to myself about having feelings for you. Was I confused at first? Oh absolutely._

_I miss you Gabe. I really do. I miss your stories, and the pranks we used to pull on Cas and Dean. It hasn’t been the same without you - I haven’t been the same._

_I need you Gabe._

_I left my cell at the bottom of this letter. If I haven’t missed my chance - please give me a call._

_Sam Winchester_

For the first time in his life, Gabe was stumped. He read over the letter several times before folding it up and taking out his cell. He dialed the number but had yet to push the green call button. Habe could hear his heart beating faster.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed it and waited as it rang over and over.

“Gabe?”


	3. One day at a time, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have a talk about their feelings.

For the first time in his life, Gabe was speechless. 

He desperately wanted to hang up as soon as he heard Sam’s voice. 

“Is that you, Gabe? Look I understand if you don’t have anything to say to me. I mean I guess I should be grateful you even called.”

“How do I know your not yanking my chain here, Winchester?”

Gabe heard a light tapping on the front window and when he glanced out to the street and met Sam’s hazel eyes, he froze. He swore his heart was going to leap from his chest, and once he placed his phone on the counter, Gabe made his way to the door and unlocked it. He tapped on the front window and beckoned Sam inside the closed coffee shop. 

“I would never do that Gabe, I swear.”

“I want to believe that, I do -”

“That’s fair.” He watched as Sam ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. 

Gabe was pouring them each a cup of coffee when Sam wrapped his arms Gabe’s shoulders. “I always imagined what this would feel like. I just wish I would’ve acted on my feelings instead of burying them deep down.”

“I ran away Sammy, instead of telling you how I felt. I choose the easy way out…” Gabe couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam. 

“What are you afraid of?” Sam asked softly as he spun Gabe around in his arms and stared into his eyes. 

“You.”

Sam leaned into Gabe, placing one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of his neck. He gently pecked Gabe on the lips, and he pulled back to watch his reaction. 

“I want to give this a try, I do but I’m scared Sam.”

“No one said we had to rush into anything.” Sam watched as a small smile graced Gabe’s face. “One day at a time, okay?” He felt as Gabe’s lips pecked his and Sam grinned.


End file.
